An Innocent Interference
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: One-shot. Pull-ups can be boring, especially when you do a lot of them. But they stop being boring if someone decides to interrupt.


**A/N: I bet everyone who played the Citadel DLC remeber this annoying part just after inviting James to the apartment and their small talk. You know which part I'm refering two. The contest. Breaking Vega's record. Well, I was playing this dlc again yesterday and while doing those damn pull-ups, I was counting them to check if Shepard really does those 183 pull-ups. It turns out that she didn't. She did only 174. Anyway, while I was counting them I had those images appearing in my head. Quite annoying images, couldn't really get rid of them. So when only I finished the pull-ups, I opened my Word and quickly wrote down what I had in my head. And surprisingly the words didn't want to stop appearing... So, yeah, well, I guess this small one-shot partialy shows how much I missed Miranda in ME3. And I'm not the only one who missed her. My Shepard was also sad about her absence. **

**Anyway, I hope you'll have at least some fun with this small piece of fic. Enjoy and let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

_One hundred fifty four._

_One hundred fifty five._

_One hundred fifty six._

_I'm gonna kill you, Vega..._

_One hundred fifty seven._

_Why did I even agree to this?_

_One hundred fifty eight._

_One hundred fifty nine._

_Oh, right. I wanted to show him who's better. Stupid bet._

_One hundred sixty._

_Gotta remember to ask Garrus to hit me hard if I ever have as dumb an idea as this one._

_One hundred sixty one._

_What was his record again? Ugh, right, twenty more to beat it. Dammit._

_One hundred sixty two._

_One hundred six..._

It was a touch. A simple, gentle touch that broke her focus. Her hand slid off the bar and if it hadn't been for her reflexes tightening the hold of her other hand, she would have definitely hit the hard floor. She snapped her eyes open, only to reveal the person she expected the least. Her head tilted slightly, that famous smirk on her face; there she was, the tall, stunning brunette, the icy blue eyes boring into her green ones. The hand moved from Shepard's abdomen to grab her wrist gently and lift it, directing her arm back towards the bar.

"Miranda?!" Shepard finally snapped out of her shock. "What are you doing here? I thought you left the Citadel."

"Yes, I was gone for a while. But I had to get back to finish some business. Now, Shepard, quit talking and keep going," the brunette answered with an odd, playful gleam in her eyes.

She couldn't help but stare at the brunette with her eyes wide open, not quite believing that the whole situation was even real. If it hadn't been for a gentle squeeze of her arm, she would probably have hung there for the whole evening. Shaking her head slightly, she took a deep breath and pulled herself up, her eyes never leaving Miranda's. A small smile and an encouraging nod made her forget about the numbers completely. Another pull up and Miranda's hand slid down her arm and across the collarbone. She almost fell again when the brunette grabbed the zipper of her hoodie and pulled it down agonizingly slow.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her voice shaking just a bit.

"Don't stop, Shepard," was Miranda's only answer.

Swallowing slowly, she pulled herself up again and at the same time the brunette's hand followed the zipper, caressing her chest and abdomen though the thin shirt she wore under her hoodie. It was extremely difficult to not let her fingers slide again. Her breathing was already heavy but with Miranda's hand brushing her stomach gently, she was quickly starting to pant; especially when the brunette took a step forward. She needed a break if she wanted to survive this. And she almost let go of the bar. Almost, because Miranda must have sensed her intention and immediately took a step back, her hands not on Shepard's abdomen anymore. She missed the touch instantly.

"That's not how we play this game, Shepard," Miranda warned her in a low voice.

"I had no idea we were playing a game," the red haired Commander responded slowly. The brunette smiled devilishly and slowly stepped closer again; stopping only when they were merely inches apart. Shepard swallowed again, feeling a sudden heat growing somewhere in the lower part of her body as she stared into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, we are. A game during which you keep straining those muscles of yours," Miranda whispered, leaning in so she could place a small kiss on Shepard's neck. The Commander closed her eyes as she felt the hands caressing her hips. She gasped and shuddered a second later as the brunette slowly licked her neck. "I like how you taste."

She had to stop her. She had to stop her now, before it was too late. "Miranda-"

"Keep going, Shepard," the brunette interrupted her immediately; her fingers playing with the edge of her shirt but not touching the skin.

It was difficult. Extremely difficult. But somehow Shepard found her own muscles moving again. And as soon as she carefully lowered herself, Miranda's hands slid under her shirt. She had to clench her teeth to stop herself from moaning. It felt so wonderful to have those hands on her body, caressing the skin with affection. There were no words to describe how much she missed the brunette. The ice queen. The Cerberus cheerleader. The cold second-in-command. Her _lover_. She didn't want to disappoint her. Especially now, when she had her back, within arm's reach. So she forced herself to keep moving. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down and a kiss on her neck. Up and down and a kiss on her jaw. Up and down and a kiss on the corner of her lips. Too much. It was too much. Her head turned on its own and she crushed their lips together and couldn't help but moan into Miranda's mouth. She wanted to hold her close, to never let go. Her hands objected. She froze. She could feel her fingers clenching around the bar but couldn't force them to move. Confused, she pulled back and looked up. Her hands were surrounded by a familiar blue gleam.

"What the..."

"I said, keep going, Shepard," Miranda hummed right into her ear.

It took all her strength to not growl in frustration. She should have remembered that nothing was easy with this woman. Taking another deep breath she pulled herself up again. And she was quickly rewarded by the hands traveling up her body, stopping on her sides for a teasing moment before covering her breasts gently through her sports bra.

"Shit, Miranda-"

"Shh, do not stop," the brunette whispered, nuzzling her neck, while her hands squeezed carefully.

Her arms were starting to shake. She wasn't sure if it was because of the effort or maybe thanks to Miranda's actions. Whatever the reason was, she was fully aware that she couldn't handle much more. She tried to keep her body moving but it was becoming too difficult. And the hands massaging her breasts weren't helping at all. Neither were the lips placing open mouthed kisses all over her neck, nipping here and there. Her head fell backwards as she tried to pull herself up one more time. It was the last time. She could feel it in her arms.

"Miri, I... I can't..."

Miranda didn't say a word but her hands moved slowly, snaking around her torso. Before she knew what was happening, the energy let go of her hands. If it hadn't been for Miranda's arms wrapped tightly around her, she would definitely have ended up flat on the floor. Her arms fell to her sides, still shaking; her head rested on the brunette's shoulder.

"You have no idea how entertaining it was to see you strain yourself like this," Miranda whispered into her ear, her voice low, full of something familiar, something that had always made Shepard's blood boil in her veins.

"Oh yeah?" she said, trying to fight the desire growing deep in her body. She was too exhausted. She needed a moment to recover.

"Oh yes. You've always known how to provide good... entertainment. I must admit, I missed you a bit."

She laughed. "Only a bit?"

"Well, maybe a bit more." She could feel Miranda's smile as the brunette pressed her lips against her neck again. "You're good at providing distraction."

"Yeah, I was told so." She couldn't help but smile herself as she felt the energy slowly getting back to her. Thanks to Miranda and her upgrades, all she needed were a few moments to recover.

The brunette yelped as she pushed her of all sudden. Five steps. That was all it took to get to the bed. And she didn't stop even then. Only landing on top of Miranda satisfied her enough. Not giving her any time to react, she grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed just about her head. Leaning in, she attacked the brunette's neck with her lips giving vent to the frustration and desire that grew deep inside her. Her knee found its way between Miranda's legs. She received a moan when she pushed her thigh upwards, throwing her far into the other world, filled with bliss.

"I missed you so damn much," she murmured into Miranda's neck. They had been apart for definitely too long. She longed to feel the brunette's body beneath her fingertips.

She couldn't quite recall when her grasp loosened but suddenly her hoodie was pushed down her shoulders. She immediately got rid of it and her own fingers found the zipper of Miranda's tight catsuit. Her lips crashed against the brunette's almost at the same time as her hands grasped the woman's hips. She nearly melted when she felt a hot tongue on her lower lip, asking almost gently for permission to enter. It was her enormous pleasure to grant it. She was lost the moment she slowly started exploring Miranda's mouth. The brunette's hands slid under Shepard's shirt again, caressing the skin, drawing patterns, setting her whole body on fire. Her skin burned wherever Miranda touched her; her slowness driving her crazy. Her shirt was pulled up her body, forcing her hands to let go of Miranda's hips for just a moment. But as soon as the fabric left her upper body, she didn't feel the brunette's hands on her skin as she expected. Instead the fingers caressed her cheeks for a few moments before taking her face in both hands.

"Shepard, look at me," Miranda whispered, her voice filled with emotions she didn't really recognize. Forcing her eyes open, she looked deep into the icy blue eyes, amazed by how much love she saw there. "You can't imagine how much _I_ missed you." The smile that followed those words was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her whole life. Her heart melted. And for that short moment, there was no war, there was no galaxy surrounding them. She was lost in those fair eyes and a genuine smile.

"I love you, Miranda," she breathed and leaned in to join their lips in an affectionate kiss, in a kiss that showed all her deep emotions; leaving her bare. A kiss that meant everything to her. Whatever would happen, however this war would end, she would always love this woman, she would always love Miranda Lawson.


End file.
